


【授權翻譯】Shower Mishap

by iamjustasmallfutato



Category: British Actor RPF, X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Fainting, First Kiss, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oral Sex, showering, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 16:30:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7625848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamjustasmallfutato/pseuds/iamjustasmallfutato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael和James準備在James做完節目後一起出去喝一杯，但James説想先快速地洗個澡，而這就恰好讓Michael發現到當James在把自己迫得太緊時會出現的狀況。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【授權翻譯】Shower Mishap

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Shower Mishap](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3702879) by [Butterynutjob](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterynutjob/pseuds/Butterynutjob). 



> 標題：Shower Mishap  
> 作者：Butterynutjob  
> 翻譯：iamjustasmallfutato  
> 原文地址：https://archiveofourown.org/works/3702879

Michael在聽到一聲巨響和幾下撞擊的聲音從浴室裏傳出來後整個人都凝固了。那是甚麼？

他因遲到而很不幸地錯過了James的節目，但James説如果Michael不介意等他先洗個澡，他會很樂意與Michael出去喝一杯。

Michael仍然聽到水流動嘩啦嘩啦的聲音。他從沙發站起來，猶豫着向浴室的方走了幾步，決定要更實在和進一步的證明響聲的來源，便大膽地敲了敲門。

沒有回應。

「James？」

Michael皺起了眉頭，將耳朵稍微貼近門口。他隱約聽到門内的人「哼」了一聲，緊接着又是一聲細微的撞擊。「James？」他説，聲量提高了一點。

「Hey。」James的回覆在當下的情況聽上去有點莫名其妙的好笑，語氣中卻帶着煩躁。

「你還好吧？」Michael問。

James停頓了一下。「唔。我——我也不知道？」

Michael的心臟好像快要從喉嚨跳出來了。「發生什麼了？我要——我可以——進來嗎？」

「啊，我，跌倒了，我猜。操，我好像撞到頭了。」

Michael猶豫了幾秒鐘才推門而入。他和James兩人都是演員，也曾在鏡頭前赤裸着身子拍戲，還不只一次。無論如何，他情願去確定好友的安全，也不想死命保住自身那些所謂的矜持。

James在花灑下半坐着，用一隻手按住太陽穴。

「發生甚麼事了？」Michael的話中滿是驚慌，慢慢地走近了James。

「我也不知道。」James的語速十分緩慢。「一開始我覺得頭暈，意識回來後就發現自己正坐在地上，還感到頭痛，然後你就敲門了。」

「聽起來你像是昏倒了。」Michael關心地説。「要我關上水龍頭嗎？」水不斷從花灑噴出，淋到James身上，而他正瞇着眼睛避開濺到臉上的水花。

「啊，好的，謝謝。」

Michael在關掉水龍頭後才醒覺自己應該先為James預備一條毛巾，因為他的好友在失去熱水的沐浴的那一刻就馬上開始顫抖起來。Michael拿起摺好放在厠板上的浴巾，明顯是James用來擦乾自己的。他將它遞給了James，然後在一旁笨拙的徘徊了一會兒，他想幫忙可是不知道會不會冒犯到James。

「所以現在這樣，即使又跌倒了也不用怕頭蓋骨會裂開。」James撐起一個虛弱的笑容。「你可以幫忙扶我出去嗎？」

「當然可以！」Michael跪了下來，隨時準備在需要的時候上前幫忙。James嘗試在維持着一個奇怪的半躺臥姿勢下為自己圍上浴巾，然而他最終還是放棄了，並只是草草地將它披在肩膀上。

他將一隻手伸向Michael。「我的老二[1]正在風中悲鳴，所以拜託你小心點。」James開玩笑道，大概是想掩飾需要好友的協助才能從浴室裸着爬出去的尷尬感。緊抓住Michael的肩膀，他艱難地用自己的雙腳站好，往淋浴間外踏了一步。

「噢，James，我時刻都非常準確的注意到你的老二[1]在哪裏。」Michael咧嘴而笑來遮蓋此刻的憂慮，如果James想開玩笑，Michael會順著他的意一起說笑話，可是並不代表能減低他對James的擔心。

James的笑聲在刹那間就變成了慘叫。「哎喲！看來大笑會令到我的頭痛得更加厲害，別再搞笑了，Fassbender。」

Michael吸了一下鼻子。「你就別那麼用力了。」他將James扶到睡房放在床上坐好。「讓我看看你的頭？」

James一挪開手，Michael就看到一個模糊的橢圓形紅痕。「你是碰到前額嗎？」他皺着眉，呐呐地說。

「我也不清楚啊，哥們兒。但感覺好像撞上去了。」

Michael沉思着退後了一步。James後知後覺地用毛巾蓋住自己，至少是下體。「你以前試過昏掉嗎？」

「呃，有過幾次。有時候如果我將自己迫得太緊就會出事了。」

Michael的眉頭皺得更深了。「我們今晚別出去了。」

「Michael——」

「James，不可以。你太過操勞自己，整個人都變得殘殘破破了。你今天要上節目，明天要出席一場重要的頒獎典禮和乘搭一班過洋的長途機——我早就告訴你不必和我一起出去了。」

「可是我想跟你出去玩。」James反駁道。「我們都有好幾個月沒待在一起了。」

「我知道。」Michael説。「但——嘛，我們可以待在這裡吧？也不用特地找間酒吧才能與你享受美好時光。」

James搖着頭卻笑了。「其實，聽上去挺不錯的。嗯……我想我要穿回衣服？」

Michael意識到自己仍在消化James所說的話。「當然了。」他説，然後快步離開了James的睡房。

既然他們不用出去，Michael不需要換衣服，James也只是穿上了一件白色T恤和灰色運動褲。他走出客廳，見到Michael脫了鞋坐在沙發上，手裏已經拿著一罐啤酒。「噢，看看你，不等我就開喝了。」James用開玩笑的口吻裝作不滿地說。「我的呢？」

「剛剛經歷完腦震盪的人就省省吧。」Michael一臉得意地説着。

James瞪了他一眼。「要令到我的Fass心甘情願地把一罐啤酒遞給我可真不容易。」

即使知道James只是在捉弄他，但他的話仍讓Michael的下腹傳來一陣暖意。「喔，所以我是你的，對吧？」他打趣道。

Michael還期望會收到一個爽快的回應，不料James只是擺出一個怪異的表情就走進廚房裏去了。過了一會他拿着一罐啤酒走了出來。

「我冒着會變成腦殘的險只為了與你慶祝一番。」James邊宣佈邊坐了下來，將啤酒罐伸向Michael與他碰杯。Michael勉強將注意力放到正在播放的乏味真人秀上。

Michael輕笑着抿了一口啤酒，偷偷看着James。他告訴自己是在尋找頭部受傷對James造成了負面影響的迹象，可是他真正注意到的卻是James深邃的藍色眼睛，James帶給他愉悅和溫暖的眼角笑紋，和James頭頂那撮吸引眼球的銀灰色髪絲。當James的視線從電視機移開，疑問地瞥了Michael一眼，他才意識到自己正目不轉睛地盯着James，便匆忙地移開了目光。

「喜歡你所看到的嗎，Fassbender？」James低聲說，臉上展開一個狡猾的笑容，隨意地看電視、呷了口酒。

「我只是在想你明天會不會記得現在發生的事。」Michael露齒而笑，用啤酒罐指了指James右眼旁漸漸腫起來的紅痕。

James將整個頭轉過來，彎起嘴唇形成一個微笑。「為什麼？你希望能做一些想我忘記的事情嗎？」

「才不是。」Michael無聲地吸了口氣，意識到他們在調情。James經常挑逗別人，但他通常都某個時間就會一笑了之……然而他還未那樣做。「我倒是希望你會記得。」

James注視着他，刻意將舌頭從半張的嘴唇伸出來。「那麼，就讓我們來製造回憶吧。」

Michael望着James挑了挑眉。James是真的在誘惑他嗎？「我不知道佔一個撞傷了頭的人便宜對不對。」他小心翼翼地説，露出了一絲微笑。

「感覺對不對和好不好是兩碼子的事。」James的語氣安全的平衡了挑釁和勾引。

Michael睜着半合的眼睛凝視着他，James的雙唇彎起一抹好看的弧度，他真的 **是** 在勾引他——以一種James肯定Michael不會不感興趣的方法。Michael感到臉頰瞬間充血，並湧到其他部位——就如Michael預料的，他無法否認自己覺得這樣的James **非常** 有意思。

「可以讓我靠近點看看你的額頭嗎？」Michael柔聲問道，他的心臟狂跳，思考着之後要幹些什麼。

James試驗性地碰了碰傷口，彷彿忘了發生在他前額上的事。「可以啊，但溫柔點。」他說，飛快的眨了眨眼睛暗示那是句有雙重意思的話。

Michael將手中的啤酒放下，往James的方向移動。Michael感到James吸了一口氣，他伸手用最輕的力道去觸碰那個紅印，並繼續將手放在James的臉上，用手指撫摸着男人的臉頰。James睜大藍色的眼睛看著他，淺淺的氣息從半開的嘴唇噴出。Michael用兩隻手指輕柔地掃過James的下唇，無法自拔地盯着James撅起嘴唇，將一個輕吻落在自己的指頭上。

Michael將另一隻手放在James的臉蛋上，他的信心增加了不少便不再急躁。Michael從他的眼眸中看到，從他不平穩的呼吸聲中聽到，James想要他、也喜歡他這樣做。Michael用拇指劃過James的顴骨，慢慢將頭靠向James，讓唇貼上他的。起初，這是一個近乎純潔的吻，但James分開的嘴唇和輕淺的呻吟卻迅速增加了熱度，足夠喚醒Michael的性奮，驅使他伸出舌頭在James的嘴裏搜索。他的手指插進James的頭髮，並短暫地緊握成一個拳頭，接着拉開這個吻，重新將專注力聚焦在James的脖子上。

「噢，我操。」James深吸了一口氣，Michael用牙齒刮過男人喉嚨敏感的皮膚。

「那算是請求嗎？」Michael用沙啞低沉的聲線喃喃地說道。他將手掌放在James的大腿上，從膝蓋徐徐地往上滑動。

「如果我説是呢？」James往Michael的耳朵吹了一口熱氣，火辣的耳語道，用嘴唇輕輕擦過Michael的耳殼。「如果我說想操你，你會讓我的肉棒進到你裏面嗎？Fassbender？」

James用他蘇格蘭的口音小聲說，就像Michael有史以來聽過最性感的話，雖然他從沒有過那方面的經驗，令到他被James的主意弄得有點緊張。所以相反，作為回應，Michael用沙發的靠背作為支撐，扯住的James臀部把他拉到自己身下，腦袋仍靠在扶手上。James驚訝地吸了一口氣，接着緩緩對Michael展開笑容，將頭傾向他，再次將唇吻上對方。

Michael將手滑到James的T恤底下，享受着肌膚溫暖的觸感，並用鼻子撩起T恤，從下腹往上親吻，去到胸膛又再次向下。「介意將你的肉棒放到我的口中來代替嗎？」Michael在接吻間細語，側過頭注視着James的眼眸，咧嘴而笑。

「幹！」隨著Michael將他的運動褲拉下來，James嗚咽了幾下。事實上，Michael從來沒有幫任何人口交，但他曾經被人含過，知道這並不是一件艱難複雜的事情[2]。當Michael將運動褲扯得足夠低時，James的肉棒像得到解放似的一下子彈了出來，然後Michael充滿疑惑的舔了一口。

「我的天啊。」James喘着粗氣，睜大眼睛看Michael邊摸索邊親吻自己肉棒的根部。「我操，不敢相信……竟然會發生這樣的事。等一下，這是真的吧？」James摸了摸頭，眼裏閃過一瞬間的驚恐。

Michael吃吃的笑了，然後James充血的男根感到一陣溫暖的氣息。「我向你保證，這是真的。」

James的手指穿過Michael的頭髪。「我喜歡你扮演醫生的模樣，Michael。」

Michael笑了。「我的診斷是你將自己迫得太緊了。」他從旁邊向上舔過James的勃起。「快乖乖躺下吃藥吧。」

完

 

註：

[1] 老二：原文是junk，字面意思是垃圾/廢物，能比喻為海洛因，俚語有男性生殖器官的意思。

[2] 艱難複雜的事情：原文是rocket science，字面意思是「火箭科學」，用來比喻一些艱深的學問/復雜傷神的工作。


End file.
